Second Chances and I Love You's
by Lilian Swan
Summary: Takes place at the end of the musical. What if Christine hadn't come back to give Erik his ring back? What if it was for something else?


Second Chances and I Love You's

Katya Nechayeva

**Author's Note:**

This takes place at the very end of the musical.

* * *

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_ Let me lead you from your soltitude…" _

Those were the words he heard ringing in his ears as his last words to her, second by second, came spiraling back to him. He let out a choky sob as his hands flew to his face, once more to feel the snow white mask that covered half of it.. The shield that both protected and tormented him. The accessory that both made him feel both powerful and helpless.

Gently, ever so slowly, his hands took this object and removed it from his face. He stared at it, tried to pretend this was all just dream and Christine was still his, but no other reality came to him.

_Christine_. The very name brought chills to his spine at the same time as it brought light to his eyes. He _loved_ her. So much that he was consumed by everything she did. And her voice. The sound of it, angelic, finally something to match to his. He had brought her up in this theater, made her the star, and this was how she repaid him? He felt grief overcome him as he buried his face in his hands.

"_Christine, I love you…" _ His lips, shaking, sung out with the little bit of strength he could muster out.

Behind him, a girl stood. She had snuck in just moments before those words left his mouth. Her white wedding dress gleamed against the darkness of his liar as she slowly began to approach him. Her brown eyes were filled with tears as she fingered at the ring on her finger. The ring _he_ had given her.

She had mixed feelings about him. Within them was grief, anger, gratitude, and love? Did she love him? It was a confusing emotion. She loved Raoul, that was for sure. Erik, however? How could she possibly love him? Perhaps if Raoul hadn't come along, things would have been different. Then the disasters began to escalate and she could no longer even bare to look him in the face.

But he had done it all for her. Every little bit was in favor of her. He was, after all, the only one there when her father suddenly wasn't. He was the presence that got her through the nights when she felt loneliest. She didn't know what she felt for him, but she felt she had to finally confront him.

"Thank you," were the only words that come out her red lips when she finally found the strength to speak. It was a nervous, fast little squeak that escaped from her. She swallowed another breath, closed her eyes, and tried again, "thank you for looking out for me."

The Phantom froze. His back straightened as he heard the voice speak from behind him. Smooth, gentle, beautiful. It was her voice. He turned slowly, with disbelieving eyes, as her figure stood before her.

She looked at him. At this poor soul who had only known fear and hatred all his life. It wasn't fair, not to anyone, especially to him.

"You seemed to be there for me when no one was," She approached him, her voice still quavering, but with a more righteous sense to it, "when my father died, it was you that helped me get through it."

He continued to stare at her, not a single sound coming out of his throat.

"And my voice. I thank you for that. It would have been nothing without you."

At this he felt more tears threaten to escape, and so finally he replied, "I love you." His words were somber, but they came from deep within him, an unedifying emotion that seemed to overtake him.

She looked at him, "I know," she said finally, now face to face with him, "and I think…I think I love you too."

He looked at her. Really looked at her in such a way that made her pity him. It was the look a child might give to his mother in a moment of triumph, or that of a first love.

"Christine, I-" He reached for her, wanting to grab her and kiss her and sing to her.

"But, I love Raoul too," She stopped him, her sad chocolate eyes boring into him. "I love him so much," she felt a tear roll down her cheek as her hand reached up to touch Erik's face, "Please, try to understand…"

He looked away, wishing this would all just end, "Why did you come back?" He finally choked out.

"Because you need to know," She brought her face closer to his and, to Erik's shock, once more kissed his lips. It was a soft, bittersweet kiss that brought unfelt emotions to him. It lasted for a few seconds, and in those seconds he was surrounded with her scent, a peaceful, floral aroma. And that was just what he felt like. For those few moments he was able to escape all the chaos and turmoil that had seemed to chase after him, and things actually felt peaceful. It felt like time had stopped and finally he was able to take a break from everything that had happened.

When the kiss finished, Christine looked him in the eyes and finished, "I'm sorry for all of this. You didn't deserve it."

She began to walk away, but he grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her, "Thank you," this time it was he who said this, "thank you for letting me forget." And with that he released her, and she turned and walked away, leaving him to stand looking after her. He still had a feeling of sadness about him, but mixed in with it was an overall calmness. One he hadn't felt in a long time.

**Author's Notes**

* * *

Gosh, this is a confusing ship.

I'm not really sure how I feel about it. And I guess this is quite evident in my writing. I feel so, so sorry for the Phantom, and I guess that I do feel that Christine should have ended up with him. Then, however, you begin to think of how much he basically was obsessed with her, and it all sort of goes downhill from there. I guess if I were to choose, however, I would pick ErikxChristine. So, urm, yehh. Hope you enjoyed.

I'm sorry this whole story may have just sounded really confusing. That is how I feel.


End file.
